


身居地狱但求杯水

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 于是那条漂亮的蛇，它一直在树下盘卷，想把那只鸟诱惑——诱它降下来看。





	身居地狱但求杯水

太冷了。  
他如同身陷雪崩后的山谷，手腕卡进岩石，脚下踏着冰锥。寒冷让他的思考变得迟缓，后脑的钝痛则大大加剧了这点，像是一千只蜂鸟同时在他颅内嗡鸣，啄食他的脑髓。他打了个寒颤，费劲地抬起眼皮，努力分析着自己目前的处境。他浑身上下都紧绷得难受，试着抬手按压额角，耳边却传来金属撞击的脆响——从吊顶悬下的冰凉锁链像小蛇那样盘绕着他的前臂，紧箍着他的手腕。那长度似乎被人仔细调节过，足够让他刚好接触到地面，却又要稍微踮起脚尖，否则手臂就会被勒的生疼。他抬头环视四周，这是个过于空旷的厅堂，它看上去很眼熟……就像是暴风要塞最大的宴会厅，有着高高的穹顶和宽大的落地窗，不过这里一张桌子都没有，那些的金蓝交织的柔软地毯全消失了，只剩下大理石砌的地板。穹顶的支形吊灯上结满了蛛网，像是许久没再散发出柔和的暖光，所有多余的装饰和摆设都不见了，深蓝的窗帘把所有的窗遮挡得严严实实。窗边的烛台跳动着怪异冰冷的蓝色火焰，这让本就昏暗的厅堂显得愈发寒冷了。  
安度因•乌瑞恩王子打了个寒颤，他终于想起自己身置何方，以及为何来此。

 

————————————————  
“拉希奥……我觉得我们不该来这儿。”金发少年颦着眉，一边拉扯着同伴的袖子，一边低声说着，这里本来戒备森严，此时此刻却空无一人，这无端让人类王子心生烦躁。“为什么不？你难道就没有一点儿好奇吗？”黑龙停下脚步，毫无愧疚地回首微笑，“而且你已经跟我到这儿了，我保证这会很有趣的，我亲爱的王子殿下。”说罢，他反握住人类的手腕，继续向回廊深处走去。安度因小声咒骂了一下，咬了咬下唇，起身跟上了他。  
如果他早知道拉希奥要带他来这儿，他发誓他绝对会在第一时间将这头龙的行径禀告他的父王。白虎寺近日的审判让安度因疲惫不堪，身体和精神上都是如此。当他的朋友注意到他的意志消沉，然后提出要在审判间隙带他去看某个“有趣而且绝对不危险”的东西时，他几乎毫不犹豫就答应了下来。拉希奥带着他穿过寺院里迂回曲折的廊道，来到某个偏僻的庭院，一位看上去十分年轻的高等精灵男性守卫拦住了他们的去路。他身上穿着镶着金边的褐色战袍，胸口的徽记上绣着一枚黄金环，环中央嵌着代表永恒的数字8。安度因一下就明白了，眼前这位根本不是什么精灵，而是和他身边的朋友一样——他是一头龙。更确切的说，那是一头青铜龙，一位时间旅行者。守卫还未来得及多加问责，黑龙就猛地张开掌心，口中念着安度因不理解的咒语。那青铜龙瞬间就放松了下来，侧身让男孩们经过。

还没等安度因发出生气的质疑，拉希奥就先一步回答了他，“一个针对我的族类的咒语，放心，那对他没什么伤害，而且他完全不会记得任何发生的事。”安度因挑了挑眉，直视着黑龙猩红的眼睛，“没有什么伤害？”“好吧……也许等他清醒过来时会有一丁点儿头晕，但那对一头龙来说无关紧要。”人类王子担忧地望了望那位眼神恍惚的守门人，小心翼翼地带上大门，跟随黑龙走进庭院，“你从哪里学会那样的咒语的？”  
拉希奥停了下来，漫不经心地开口，“恕我直言，王子殿下，想要我命的人并不比你少到哪儿去，而那大多数都是我的同类。”他回过头，似笑非笑地朝人类打趣道，“没有母亲的小龙崽总要学会自己保护自己。”他马上就后悔了，安度因方才还眉头紧皱怒气冲冲的脸，现在看上去活像看到了一只流落街头湿淋淋的幼猫。他有点儿不好意思地别开脑袋，没等人类开口说点而什么就拉着他大步向前走去。

现在他们来到回廊尽头，这里没有房间，没有门，只有一堵绘着四大天神的墙。黑龙停在墙边，托着下巴四处敲敲碰碰，口中念念有词。不一会儿，那堵墙就像砂砾一般从缝隙中流逝不见，显露出它真实的模样——一扇木质雕花门凭空出现。拉希奥轻轻推开门，弯腰朝人类鞠躬，“您先请，我尊敬的王子殿下。”安度因笑着耸了耸肩，抬腿迈进了房门。  
这是一件没有窗的暗室，可他一眼就明白了拉希奥所说的“有趣而且绝对不危险”的东西是什么。房间正中的宽大木桌上摆放着一个硕大的沙漏，金灿灿的砂砾正缓缓向下滑落，向四周散发着柔和的微光。沙漏侧边镌刻着两条栩栩如生，首尾相接的青铜龙，那东西看上去有着迷人而致命的吸引力，当你凝视着它时似乎感觉不到时间的流逝。“你知道这是什么。”黑龙突然在他身后开口。“时光之相。”安度因缓慢地答道，“这是审判的关键……我们该离开了，拉希奥。趁我还没打算把你扭送给法庭处置。”  
“那是诺兹多姆的时光沙漏中仅剩的时之沙和永恒岛纪元之石颗粒物相混合的产物。”黑龙像是完全没注意到人类的威胁，走上前去，手爪贪婪地抚摸着沙漏的金色外壳。砂砾的光芒把他的红眼睛映衬得闪闪发光。“它能在在时空中制造出精确控制的缝隙，让我们回首过去发生的历史，或者……”他偏过脑袋，注视着人类的眼睛，“一窥未来的奥妙。”  
“你想要窥视未来吗，安度因？看看自己将会成为一名怎样的君王，在青史上留下怎样的篇章？或者看看自己将会犯下何等不可饶恕的错误，沦为一个怪物？”黑龙伸出手爪，试图牵着人类的手腕放在沙漏的表面。“它会告诉你的，只要你心怀好奇，真心求问。一切都尚来得及。”

“不。”安度因猛地抽回了手。“好奇应当适可而止，我不想知道将要发生的事，我总会准备好应对一切，而不是冒着扭曲时空的风险窥伺未来。”  
“安度因，这不是扭曲时空的问题……”那头龙试着放慢语速，向人类耐心解释着，“正如你在法庭上看到的，它只会向你展示一个图景，一个裂隙，至于你该怎么做，你的命运仍旧是属于你自己的。我会说……这只是对时间一次无伤大雅的维修检查。”  
安度因没有接话，他转身向屋外走去。  
那扇雕花的木门消失了。

他愤怒地转过身，却在看到黑龙的一瞬间哑了火。那双总是跳动着贪婪和狡黠的红眼睛现在几乎要落泪了，还没等人类发出疑问，黑龙就两步上前一把揽过了他的肩膀，把脑袋迈进王子的肩颈贪婪地呼吸着。  
安度因的手无奈地划拉着黑龙的后背，“嘿，你又瞒着我做什么了？”“……没什么。答应我，安度因，就只是看一下，拜托了。我发誓那不会对你造成任何危险……也不会其他人造成任何危险。求你了。”人类王子咬了咬下唇，他知道自己又会不可避免地着了这个骗子的道……可他就是没办法。  
他把黑龙的爪子扒拉开，狐疑地瞪着他。  
“你确定这只是展示一个图景，就像法庭上的那样？”  
“当然。”  
“不会对时间造成扭曲或是……酿成任何危害？”  
“当然。”  
那头黑龙想捣蒜一样点着头。  
安度因叹了口气，朝拉希奥点了点头。黑龙小心翼翼地执起人类的手，将它拉向沙漏表面，“你只需要想着你最关切的问题，别的什么都不必做。”“好的。”安度因吞咽了一下，手心触碰到沙漏冰凉的玻璃表层。

我想知道自己是否会犯下阿尔萨斯那样的错误。

 

这个念头在电光火石之间闪过王子的脑海，那些金色的砂砾骤然迸发出耀眼的光芒。  
太亮了，他几乎什么也看不到，周围的一切在以一种不可思议的速度旋转飞逝着，他被拉向漩涡，抛入洪流，埋入沙海。他感觉到寒冷，冷风像淬毒的匕首那样刨刮着他裸露的皮肤。  
“我很抱歉，安度因，。”  
恍惚之间，他似乎听到有人在他耳边低语。

 

————————————————————  
现在，安度因王子瞪大双眼，一边在心中咒骂着黑龙，一边试图挣脱手上的镣铐。可那除了磨伤他的手腕之外丝毫不起别的作用。他父亲说得对，永远，永远不要相信一头黑龙。一个仅供展示的时光图景？荒唐透顶。他直接被抛进了某个未知的时间流，而且处境相当不妙。他费力搜索着来到这条时间线后发生的事，除了黑暗和寒冷之外一无所获。他的后脑似乎遭到了相当严重的撞击，似乎有什么东西从他刚来这儿时就对他发动了袭击。  
冷静。

他默念着。想想办法，你能从地狱咆哮的手下死里逃生，你是暴风城的王子，你不能死在这里。  
他深呼吸了一口气，轻启双唇试着吟唱一个治疗法术好环节后脑的伤势。微光开始在他指流转——

清脆的金属撞击声再度响起，他手腕的金属环上浮现出一圈深紫色的符文。他颤抖着蜷缩起腰身，发出痛苦的喘息。那太疼了，像是被火焰灼烧喉咙，然后一路燃烧到胃里。他剧烈地咳嗽着，几乎要咳出他的肺。  
“希望这能让你长些教训，不要在此玩弄‘圣光’的小把戏。”  
一个成年男性的声音从他身后飘来，那听上去感觉像是在耳边呢喃又仿佛远在天边，那空洞的声音像是来自深渊的流水，让安度因个情不自禁地打了个寒噤。他完全没听到任何脚步声，仿佛来者从一开始就待在这儿，或是凭空出现的。像一条蛇攀上苹果树，一双手从后抚上了他的脸颊，略长的指甲陷入他的肌肤，他觉得自己似乎被划伤了。

那手逐渐向下，轻捏着他的后颈，摩挲着他的咽喉。“那想必让你的嗓子很难受，告诉我，你想要来杯水吗？”  
安度因克制住再次战栗的冲动，尽力别开脑袋，沙哑着开口，“你是谁？“  
“真没礼貌，王子殿下。初次驾到率先向主人提问可不是做客之道。”  
“也没有哪个主人的待客之道是把客人用禁魔锁链铐起来。你是谁？这是哪儿？”  
“你问题可真多，安度因。我再问你一次，你想要喝杯水吗？”  
“你怎么知道我的——”

他再一次痛苦地蜷缩起来，他想要高声尖叫却发不出任何声响，双手紧攥，指甲深深地挖向手心。他不知道为什么自己可以在被冻得四肢麻木的同时，还能体会到被活活烧死的错觉。  
灼烧感的离去就像它来时那么快。寒冷再一次占据了他的感官，他费力地低头干呕着，吐去口中甜腥的血液。  
那双手轻柔地擦了擦他的嘴角，灵活的手指沾着残留的血迹描摹着他的下颌。“我真诚的建议你喝上一口水，小王子。再来一次你恐怕就要和你的声带告别了，这可不是我的本意，我还想要听你唱歌呢。”  
安度因张了张口，什么话都没能讲出来，最终他挫败地点了点头。  
那动作幅度极小，可这依然逃不过来者的眼睛。那手揉了揉他金灿灿的脑袋，“这才像话。要善于审时度势，王子殿下，这大概是你为数不多的优点之一了。”

那人从阴影中走上前来，走向厅堂的前端，只留给安度因一个渐远的背影。年轻的王子眯起眼睛，在忽明忽暗的蓝色烛光中，他只能看见那人周身萦绕着一团模糊的阴影，这再次让他打了个哆嗦。他从未有过如此的压迫感与恐惧，甚至在与加尔鲁什对峙的时候都不曾有过……这里太冷了，他的思考能力几乎都被冻结成冰，他只记得他是通过时光之相来到未来，在触碰那沙漏的时候他思索了一个问题，可现在他怎么拼命地回想都想不起来。  
周身萦绕着暗影的人拖着一个小茶盘向他走来，将一杯水递向他的唇边。安度因犹豫了一下，他不能确保这液体会不会让他死于非命，但马上他就把这个问题抛在了一旁，比起其他的可能性，被毒死实在是最简单不过的解脱。  
那杯水递来时，安度因注意到那茶杯上有他熟悉的徽记，一只昂首咆哮的雄狮——它属于暴风城。这杯水似乎没有任何异常，严格意义上讲，那是一杯红茶，他自己最喜欢的那种。他张开双唇，缓缓吞咽着，让温热的茶水缓缓流过他快要灼伤的嗓子。那人出奇地有耐性，他小幅度地慢慢倾斜着杯子，让王子喝干那杯水。  
等王子终于喝完那杯水，他把茶杯收起放在一旁的窗边，挑弄着墙边的烛光，让那幽蓝的火焰变得更亮了些。安度因终于能看清他的身形，那人看上去十分高挑，披着镶着紫色鸟羽的披风，一身华丽的蓝色礼服，但边缘处有着严重的磨损，过长的头发随意地挽起在脑后。只是他身上依然萦绕着不详的紫色阴影，让人看不清他的面庞。  
“你是谁。”  
安度因再次沙哑地发问，双眼死死盯住那人胸前深蓝的绶带。  
“你可以叫我‘暗影收割者’。”他缓缓踱步上前，伸手抬起金发少年的下颌向上抬起，口中轻念着未知的咒语，那笼罩着他面庞的暗紫色阴影逐渐消散了。他勾起嘴角，满意地看着少年骤然张大的瞳孔，看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛染上愤怒和绝望的色彩。“别那么惊讶，安度因。就像你一贯坚持认为的那样——”  
“人是可以改变的。不是吗？”

 

安度因•乌瑞恩王子凝视着那人长长的金发和熟悉又陌生蔚蓝的眼眸，注视着那人脖颈间致命的伤痕，突然想到自己先前在触碰时光之相时发出的疑问：  
我想知道自己是否会犯下和阿尔萨斯相似的错误。

 

————————————————————  
那少年愤怒的神情让他志得意满，他贪婪地呼吸着属于过去自我的绝望，可这甘甜的享受没持续多久就变了色彩。那张稚嫩小脸上的惊异和愤怒逐渐消散了，取而代之的是颦起的眉头和悲伤的疑惑，漂亮的蓝眼睛里又一次地闪烁着悲天悯人的微光。  
“……发生了什么？”  
那孩子红着眼眶向他发问。

他捏着少年下巴的手不由自主地加大了力度，他的指甲似乎把他的脸划伤了。  
“你今年多大了？”他向左扳着少年的脸，将他炙热的目光别向一边。  
“十五岁，即将十六岁。”年轻的王子快速而顺从地回答着。  
“地狱咆哮正在白虎寺迎接他的审判？”  
“加尔鲁什即将应该他最后的审判，一切都将尘埃落定，每一个受到伤害的无辜者都会看到公正的裁决。”那少年的声线逐渐变得平稳而清洌。  
“无辜者？”他轻笑出声，拍了拍少年的脸颊，“从来没有谁是真正无辜的，我亲爱的小王子。”  
“也许。现在你能告诉我，发生了什么吗？”  
“耐心是个好品德，安度因，我希望你还记得父王告诉我们的话。你是如何来到这里的？”  
“我认为你已经知道了……安度因，但如果你想要我再讲一遍并阐明自己的推测的话，我会的。拉希奥求我借助时光之相窥伺未来，我照做了，于是我在这儿，见到了你，而我想你已经先见过他了。”  
“聪明的推测，孩子。告诉我，黑龙带给我们的灾祸还不够多吗？为什么你要相信那头龙崽子的一面之词？”  
“在刚到这儿的时候，我觉得他是个混球。但现在……我觉得拉希奥是对的。”少年抬起头，专注而虔诚的目光几乎将他穿透，这让他情不自禁地想到上一次被利器切割咽喉时的感受，唯一不同的是这次他将死于温柔的怜悯。

“你需要我。”那孩子坚定地陈述着事实。“现在你愿意告诉我，你都经历了些什么吗？”

 

他听到怪异的笑声，一开始压抑在喉咙里，到后来回荡在整个空旷的厅堂，过了好一会儿他才意识到那声音是他自己发出来的。他笑弯了腰，大口地呼吸着，他朝四周挥了挥手，紧闭的窗帘一瞬间向两侧拉起，露出窗外的景象——  
这毫无疑问是暴风城。安度因王子熟悉远处贸易区蓝色的屋顶，但那些房屋现在以一种诡异的形态安静地漂浮在半空中，天空如同望不见尽头深渊，没有星星，四处闪烁着没有生机的紫色光晕，寂静地照耀着白城。大地出现了皲裂，那缝隙深处如同天空一般深不见底。一扇宽大的落地窗突然向两边打开，一个庞然大物随着冷风呼啸而入。

那是一头只剩下白骨的巨龙，它在空旷的厅堂中盘旋降落，亲昵地伸开“翅膀”揽向召唤它的人类。他敷衍地拍了拍龙的头骨，示意它向前转去。  
那让安度因王子下意识向后倒退一步，那头龙的体型和诺森德的冰霜巨龙有许多相似之处，唯一不同的是，它的眼窝中闪烁着暗红的幽光。暗影收割者抚摸着龙的下颌骨，笑着开口，“见见我们的老朋友？……不好意思，他现在可能认不出你，说实话他也不怎么能认得出我，自从他只剩下骨头之后就和一头野兽没什么两样。不过他还是那么漂亮，你觉得呢？”  
他盯着努力压下慌乱和悲伤的少年，快乐地开口道，“现在你还觉得我‘需要你的帮助’吗，我亲爱的安度因？”他轻快地迈步上前，瞧着他的光芒逐渐黯淡。

“那很疼吗？”（Is it hurt?）  
他疑惑地望着那孩子留下泪痕的脸，“你说什么？”  
“你留下脖颈上伤痕的时候，你变成这样的时候，你失去暴风城的时候，你失去他的时候……那很疼吗？”  
无名的怒火击中了他，他气急反笑，他怎么忘了这孩子有一个烂到家性格和一张烂到家的嘴。“我可以把你丢给我们的朋友，虽然他现在不需要进食，不过他非常乐意撕碎一个喜欢尖叫的人类，到那时你就会知道那是不是很疼。”  
“你不会的，你需要我。”少年颤抖地坚持着，“你还没告诉我你都经历了些什么，我可以帮你——”

他一把攥住了少年的脖颈，满意地看着那张嘴再也吐不出惹人心烦的言语，看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛逐渐上翻……不知何故他仍然感到心烦意乱。  
“我改主意了。”他放下手，看着少年痛苦地小声干咳着。他懒洋洋地晃动手指，幽蓝的魔法闪过他的指尖，束缚王子的锁链从穹顶降落。没有镣铐的支撑和禁锢，安度因颓然跌坐在地，他僵直点地太久了，而这里又是出奇的冷，他几乎要感觉不到自己的脚踝。“我的确需要你。我太无聊了，你总该能给我找点儿乐子。”他半蹲下来，冰凉的手指划过少年的唇，“不要以为单单言语就能温暖人心，安度因，你这张嘴总能派上些别的用场……”他的手向下滑去，揽过少年的腰，隔着衣物拧了一下少年的臀。“不如你换种方式来温暖我？”

他差点儿就要忘了自己曾经是多么的不可思议。  
那孩子毫无预兆地扑了过来，双手捧住他的脸，决然地磕向他的唇。他有点想笑，却看见少年紧闭的双眼，感受到他颤抖的掌心。我曾如此青涩。他想这样想着，伸手按向少年的后颈，轻轻揉捏着，让那孩子放松下来，引导他张开自己的牙关，引导他的舌头自由地舔舐，带他前往让自己愉悦的地方。安度因学得很快，他们一贯如此。  
当他们分开时，王子的脸几乎要红得滴下血来。“你的嘴的确很好用。”他伸手擦了擦少年嘴角溢出的唾液。“让我们看看你其他的地方如何。”他解开自己胸前的披风搭扣，扯下它，然后随意地铺在少年身后的大理石地板上，轻推着男孩的肩，让他仰面躺下。

————————————————————

紫色的鸟羽蹭的安度因脖颈发痒，那些羽毛出奇的温暖，这似乎是除了那杯茶之外，这里唯一能带给他温度的东西。他僵硬地躺在他自己的斗篷之上，他的后脑依然在隐隐作痛，他不知道那里的伤口如何了。但他很快就把这事儿抛在脑后，当另一个他居高临下地注视着自己时，几乎让他忘记要如何呼吸。安度因试着望向他，看向他动人心魄的蓝眼睛和俊美的脸，看向他颈间的伤痕……年轻的王子情不自禁地探出手去，他触碰着年长的自己冰冷的脖颈，他惊讶于另一位自己没有粗暴地挥开他的手。

那是道致命的伤痕，那一定很疼，他之前都在问些什么蠢问题啊。  
他有些哽咽，他觉得自己又有点儿想哭了，不过这没什么大不了的，没有人会因为对镜独自落泪而羞愧。“我很抱歉。”他轻柔地触碰着自己颈间的伤痕，想着它是在怎样绝望又孤注一掷的守护中留下的。  
少年的手很快就被攥住了，年长的自己和他手指交错，然后不容置疑地将他的手按在脑后。年长者俯下身，舔舐啃咬着少年的脖颈，在上面留下深浅不一的齿痕，安度因觉得自己的心脏跳得厉害，他只能偏过脑袋，发出沉闷的喘息。

————————————————————  
那男孩的手覆上他颈间的时候，一股奇异的温暖将他包裹。他确定安度因没有施展那些圣光的把戏（他已经有了足够的教训），可这依然不能解释为何他会喜欢这样的触碰。那孩子又在哭了，他都忘了自己在那个年龄独处的时候有多容易掉眼泪……确切的说他几乎快忘了活着时一切。他攥住那男孩的手，另一只手探向安度因的前胸，试图解开那些漂亮的金边纽扣，他扯下男孩胸前的绶带，然后将外套丢在一边。  
他对着男孩的衬衣纽扣叹了口气，在空中划了划手指，那些洁白的珍珠小扣就剥落开来，落在厚厚的羽毛斗篷里。他满意地注视着只搭着白色衬衣，袒露前胸的男孩打了个哆嗦，他知道这里对活人来说冷到不像话，但他了解自己的决心和坚韧。他的手从男孩的脖颈向下滑，挑逗他的乳尖，揉捏着他的胸膛。那男孩一副不知该将手放在何处的样子，咬着下唇，微微皱着眉头，最后决定用手臂遮住眼睛。

“你还没经历过这个，是不是，安度因？”他抬起头，移开男孩的手，望向他的眼睛。  
“……嗯？”少年一副没能听清他在问什么的样子。  
“我是说，”他突然变得出奇的有耐心，一字一句的说道，“你还没有被人操过。”  
“哦。”那男孩几乎从脸红到了耳根，“呃……算是吧。”  
“啊，你的龙崽子没有邀请过你去泡酒肆后面的温泉吗？”他玩味地看向男孩的眼睛。  
“唔，他倒是这么提过……不过我拒绝了——有那么好笑的吗？”  
他再次爆发出一阵怪异的笑声，“那他可真没用。”他扶着男孩的腰，将他向上抬，然后抽出王子那条华丽的腰带，将男孩的长裤褪到膝弯。“我真好奇等你回去之后他脸上的表情。”  
然后他伸手攥住了男孩的性器，有力地上下耸动着。他换着角度抚摸着男孩，手指灵活地拂过囊袋的缝隙，精准地碰过每一个能让男孩感到愉悦的地方。安度因发出窒息般的抽气，双手攥紧身下的羽毛。  
“你上一次自慰是在什么时候？”  
“唔……嗯？……我不记得了。”少年一脸出神的神态让他忍不住轻笑出声，“别对你自己说谎。”他加大了手上的力度，抠刮着男孩性器的顶端。  
“呃，一，一个月前？”  
“那你真的许久没有放松过了，安度因。”  
“我还没能痊愈……你知道的，圣钟……先知告诉我们不宜过度纵欲。”  
“啊，维纶那个老神棍。”他翻了个白眼，“他除了会念叨一大堆无法逆转的厄运之外还能说点儿什么有用的？忘了他吧，安度因，你需要沉浸其中，让我们来点儿你从没试过的东西……”  
————————————————————

安度因惊恐地望着年长的自己周身重新弥漫着暗紫色的阴影，一些细长的阴影逐渐成形在他的周身。“你害怕了吗？”他听到对方的声音重新带上深渊的低语。  
“不。”他咬紧下唇，由于阴影他看不清年长的自己的面庞，但他揽过对方的臂膀，试图在他唇上落下一个吻。他伸手撩起另一个自己的长发，现在它们也是深紫色的了。这让他胸口发闷，他真怀念它们金光闪闪的样子。  
那些阴影逐渐凝结成了一个个实体，它们就像从深渊涌出的触须（或者说它们就是），他颤抖地看着一条细长的深紫色触须顺着他自己的身体蜿蜒向前，像蛇那样缠住了自己的手腕，压向脑后。很快，那簇触须都找到了自己应有的位置，它们轻轻缠上他的脖颈，攀上他的腰身，顺着他白皙的腿下滑，分别绕着他的脚踝向两侧分开。  
来自深渊的自己居高临下地注视着他，他突然觉得自己就要这样被撕碎了。  
他在朦胧中望见另一个自己的身后，那头只剩白骨的龙正温顺地注视着他们，没有任何动作。触须的主人顺着他的视线望去，皱紧眉头，轻笑出声，没能安度因开口问些什么，触须的主人就凭空挥了挥手指。那根盘绕着男孩脖颈的触须突然捅进了他的嘴，在他口腔中肆意冲撞着，压着他的舌根。他试着挣扎，说出拒绝的言语，可他什么都说不出。  
“呃——”他突然弓起背，发出一阵闷哼。另一条触须探向了他的腿间，缠绕着他的阴茎，并在他的后穴入口浅浅试探。他觉得自已经淌下冷汗，不多会儿，那条试探的触须就捅进了他的肠道，缓慢，但不容置疑地深入着。年轻的王子急促不安地扭动着身体，可那触须向他内部推进得更深了。他发出闷闷的呻吟，他从未这样抚慰过自己，这感觉比任何时候都要胀痛和充实，他颤抖地试图合拢双腿抵御那玩意儿的入侵，可这丝毫不起作用，每一条禁锢他四肢的触须都尽职尽责地发挥着作用。似乎是察觉到了他的反抗，触须的主人似乎觉得该让他尝点儿苦头。包裹着他阴茎的触须像纤细的蛇那样向上盘绕，舔舐着他性器的顶端，悄悄钻进顶部的缝隙中，然后前后探寻着。终于，那根纤细的触须发现了他的尿道，沿着狭缝摆动着，滑入了狭窄的缝隙。前所未有刺激让泪水瞬间飙出了男孩的眼眶，他放声尖叫——  
可那只让捅进他口中的触须进入的更深了。

“看起来你这张嘴的确很有用嘛。”那触须的主人终于开口了。  
安度因感觉到捅进他后穴的触须还在不断地涨大，并且一次又一次地撞上让他疯狂飙泪的地方，泪水模糊了他的视线，他迷茫地朝年长的自己胡乱地摇着头，试图拜托这种令人发狂的绝望境地。  
“你想让那些东西出来是吗，安度因？”对方平稳地发问着。  
他在狂乱之际点着脑袋。  
他看到对方俯下身子，手指点过自己的胸膛。“你想让那些东西出来，然后换成我，是吗，安度因？”另一个自己“好心”地撤出了堵着他嘴的触须，等待着他在咳嗽干呕之后的回应。  
“呃——是的，是的……请让它们消失，求你——”  
“现在，安度因，是谁需要谁呢？”

“圣光啊！我需要你……我需要你！让它们出来，现在……拜托了！”他毫无尊严地朝自己胡乱叫嚷着，眼泪和唾液混合在一起，他甚至忘记了在另一个自己面前提及“圣光”也许不是一个好主意。  
好在年长的他没有对此深究的打算。

————————————————————  
他打了个响指，那些盘绕着男孩的触须瞬间消散了，只在少年身上留下粘液蜿蜒的痕迹和淤青。少年像离水的鱼那样大口喘息着，胸口不断起伏。  
他没有过多言语，他俯下身来解开腰间的系带，攥住少年的双腿向两侧分开，然后顺畅地进入其中。  
他发出绵长的叹息。他已经许多年没有触碰过这样温暖的身躯。男孩的肠道包裹着他的阴茎，火热的粘膜挤压着他。

“那很疼吗？”（Is it hurt?）  
他玩味地发问，伸手将安度因额头上汗湿的碎发撩起，那男孩的脸上沾满泪水与唾液，脸色因哽咽而涨红，说不出完整的句子。他用指腹抚摸男孩湿漉漉的脸颊，拇指轻轻蹭过他通红的眼角。少年抬起眼睛，透过被打湿的睫毛涣散地望着他。他觉得自己许久没再跳动过的心脏似乎正缓慢地复苏，他居然差点儿就要忘了，他曾如此年轻过。  
他掐着男孩的大腿，缓缓抽出阴茎，再狠狠干进他的屁股，男孩下意识地扭动着腰身，将他吞得更深。他总是能准确地撞上男孩的腺体，让他年轻的身躯颤抖地弹动，发出甜美的呜咽。少年费力地睁开眼睛，伸出双臂，抚摸着他的耳后和颈窝。他们熟悉彼此，他们熟悉彼此的每一个喘息，每一个皱眉，每一个细微的表情，他们知道哪里能让自己愉悦地发出声响，哪里能让自己疯狂地攀至云霄。他们像一面镜子的两侧，他看着那年轻的王子，像看着一个未完成的错误，一个未实现的希望。他皱着眉头，试图将男孩按回原处，可那孩子倔强地坐起身来，双臂揽向他的肩颈，将他拉入一个过于温暖的怀抱。他咬牙继续操着自己，力度更深更狠，直到男孩大腿发颤，抽动的肠道一下一下绞紧他的阴茎。  
一直到他射在他体内，那男孩都没松开抱着他的手臂。

————————————————————

安度因靠在另一个自己的身上，小幅度地缓慢抽噎着。他能感觉到自己身上的液体正渐渐干涸，他下意识打了个哆嗦，紧接着连打了好几个喷嚏。他抽了抽鼻涕，抬手披上自己的外套，穿上被仍在一边的长裤。年长的自己叹了口气，抬手默念着什么，紧接着一团团深蓝的火光就闪烁在他们的周围，那看上去依旧很冷，可这的确让安度因感觉到了温暖。  
“你不会告诉我，我们到底发生了什么，是吗？”他再一次地朝自己发问。  
“不。”那人干脆地回复。

过了好一会儿，年长的自己伸手扳过他的脑袋，审视着他后脑的瘀伤。“我忘了这个，我没什么能让你好受的东西，也许你可以试着为自己治疗。”  
“我可以……？”在你面前展示圣光吗。他吞回了后半句。  
“是的，禁魔的镣铐已经为你拿去了，你尽可以尝试你的小把戏。”  
安度因深呼吸了一口气，小心翼翼地伸手探向脑后，摸到了凝结的血咖，他轻启双唇，吟诵一段快速治疗的咒文，闪烁的光芒浮现在他的之间，温暖从他的脑后流淌到脊背。他放下手，准备处理身上的淤青——

他突然发现为他留下那些淤青的人正着迷的凝视着他，那眼神太过复杂，以至于他安度因一时不知该说些什么，他继续吟唱的祷言，治疗着自己身上的淤青，缓解着脚踝的酸痛。许久，他才试探着开口，“你还记得我们在埃索达接受先知的教导时，学会的那些祷文吗？它们听起来就像歌一样，我记得你先前说过想要我唱歌给你听。”  
那人古怪地看着它，半晌开口道，“你方才不是已经在唱了吗？”

这让安度因再次涨红了脸，试着岔开这话题，“比如我们刚开始学习神圣新星的时候，那些德莱尼编了一句歌谣，‘没有得到圣光眷顾的人——’”  
“‘切忌使用这个法术，它滋润善者，惩罚恶徒。’”年长的自己接着他的话，缓慢地唱出了调子，露出古怪的微笑，“我当然记得这个。”  
安度因瞬时有点儿慌乱，“抱歉，我想说不是这个，还有一个，让我想想它是怎么唱的……嗯哼——”他清了清嗓子，小声吟唱着一段旋律，“‘你选择了圣光，我选择了你’”  
“维纶教你的，嗯？”那人朝他挑眉，没等安度因回答，他就自顾自地开口道，“有一件事维伦从没教过我，我现在来告诉你：站在圣光面前的人……必将投下暗影。”  
于是他们沉寂了许久，谁都没有开口说话。

直到安度因突然意识到自己的手指开始黯淡，接着晃动了一下，他似乎开始变得透明了。  
“我想是时候了。”另一个自己平静地望着他。“你该回去了。”  
“不——”安度因骤然起身，“你还没有告诉我……”  
“你究竟想知道什么呢？”阴影中的人疲惫地开口，他的目光在安度因身上停留了一会儿，最终再次地注视着他的蓝眼睛。“……这样，我只告诉你一件事，你记好了……”  
“你正在白虎寺是吗？马上……当你有机会让地狱咆哮殒命的时候，就让他死掉吧，别做多余的事。如果你真的是来拯救你自己的话，让那个战犯消失吧。”  
“为什——”还没等安度因发出质疑，他就意识到自己只剩下了一个影子，他就要回到自己的时间中去了。  
“或者去做你认为该做的事，谁知道呢……祝你好运，孩子。”  
那是他消失之前最后听到的话。

 

————————————————————  
暗影收割者坐在空旷的厅堂之上，手臂随意地搭在王座侧边的扶手上，那头白骨巨龙正温顺地把脑袋放他的膝盖上，散发着暗红幽光的眼窝紧紧盯着他。  
“别这样看着我，拉希奥。我知道我向他撒了一个无关紧要的小谎……不过你想想啊，愚蠢的龙崽子，如果那孩子真的成功地修复了时间线，我们就会作为一段错误的插曲被时间抹消了。你懂吗……就像从来没存在过那样。”  
那头只剩骨骸的龙做了个打哈欠的动作，暗影收割者嫌弃地敲打着那头龙的脑壳。

他突然愣住了。  
他的手穿透了那头龙的头骨，他抬头望去，周围的墙壁正在以一种缓慢的速度逐渐剥落着，大理石砌的地板正一格一格地凹陷着，巨龙的尾骨已经不见了，它的骨翼正在逐渐变淡……他们开始消失了。

他下意识地咧出一个微笑。 “我们成功了。“他低声咆哮着，向那头龙望去，“我们成功了，拉希奥，我——”  
那头龙昂起仅剩的头骨，蹭了蹭人类的面颊，似乎要拭去他脸上的泪痕。

——END——


End file.
